god_of_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Malphus
Malphus was the fifth incarnation of the Auditor, and is also the demon who lives inside his younger brother Torrasque. It is seen later in the episode that Malphus is the one, and only one who seems to have control of Torrasque, due to Torrasque immediately slaying his "master" (the Auditor's possessed demon puppet) once his shackles were removed. He was a smaller, faster and more intelligent detachment from the Auditor, proving to be a worthy adversary to the demonic ninja, Shinobi. Unlike most detachments, he was born with his brother at the same time. He was not loyal to the Auditor, even trying to kill him by decapitation and had his heart squeezed as punishment before being sealed in his younger brother's gut. Like Torrasque, he loves to feast on the innards of those he fights. Malphus' appearance bares similarity to a parasite, which takes residence in other people; he further proves this similarity by being able to hide within Torrasque's stomach for sneak attacks. Nearing the end of his battle with Hank, Sanford and Shinobi, Malphus is slowed due to Sanford detonating his poisonous gas grenades onto the ground that seems to considerably slow Malphus down. Malphus is then tackled by Shinobi, and finished off with Hank's Lightning Vortex. History Malphus' story basically originates from the same way Torrasque was born, except instead of being put in shackles, he was sealed inside his brother's stomach in order to keep him from interfering with the Auditor's plans. Malphus proved to be far more intelligent and powerful than he looks and was quickly underestimated of this by Shinobi, which almost cost him his life before Hank knocked him from completing his attack. Personality Unlike his younger brother, who seems to demonstrate no emotion even if being under attack, Malphus presents more intelligence and is able to speak human language. He appears to be far more cruel and had a sensational bloodlust of his enemies. Like Torrasque, Malphus will not give up so easily on a fight. However, Malphus does appear to have a good form of teamwork with his brother, as he is occasionally seen being withdrawn back into his brother's body and when the time is right, will pop out at top speed and kill his enemies. Physical Appearance Unlike Torrasque, who possesses more armour on himself, Malphus resembles more of a NEXUS zombie, except his fangs appear much larger and possesses red demonic eyes (similar to the Auditor's). His clothes appear to be ripped and torn and also has demon-like claws to rip his opponents to shreds. Powers & Abilities Digging: Malphus has the ability to dig deep in the soil, and pop up out of the ground at any given time. Speed: Malphus, as well as his brother Torrasque, have superior speed. However, Malphus' speed is arguably at least twice as fast as Torrasque's. Intelligence: Malphus appears to have a crafty, sinister intelligence, which he uses to his advantage over Shinobi and Hank. This makes him much more dangerous than his host/brother, Torrasque, who is more of a puppet with limited consciousness.